


The Writing Beneath The Band

by Eunoia_etc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, hisoillu, wholesome hisoillu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoia_etc/pseuds/Eunoia_etc
Summary: A re-upload from my Amino. Hisoillu fluff. Enjoy.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	The Writing Beneath The Band

Dragons are the symbol of the Zoldyck’s; a beast who thrives on fury and wrath, smoldering fruitless lives and squashing everything beneath its thundering gait. No time does it have for altruism or the revolting sight of love.

The symbol that the assassin family has chosen, and the ultimate mould for the perfect Zoldyck.

The fiends decorate the halls of the elegant home, showing up on statues and engraved in treen objects.

So why was it now that Illumi, the very person who strived to become one of these beasts, to feel only for itself and it’s destiny, going against that very logic right now?

Their bodies swung together in a beat, Illumi’s head perked within the space between Hisoka’s shoulder and neck, the beings enfolded tightly together, contact causing the shorter of the two quite the sweat in the heavy suit he wore.

It was a room tucked away within the Zoldyck household, a ballroom, one that contained great beauty at that. Pearly white walls and a grand ceiling that loomed way up in the sky, marble floors so sheen that when their polished shoes made contact with it, gave off a satisfying click.

An orchestra played a gentle yet familiar tune just adjacent to them, hired just for the two man dance. A beautiful sonata the piano played, the other instruments blending with ease to the sound.

There was a time in Illumi’s life that he believed this room would go unused for the last time it had been done so was but a distant memory.

It had been used once by the family; Silva and Kikyo’s wedding. At the time it had been bustling with the murmurs of human interaction, everyone showing smiles of glee with the newly weds. The oldest Zoldyck sibling just a child at that time, small and barely understanding to what was going on. However, the child could remember the dance his parents preformed, even now, it was mesmerizing.

His mother’s silky white gown, quite slim and fitting to her form as opposed to the ones she usually sported. Young Illumi was infatuated with the gems incrested in her garb, they sparkled under the light of the chandelier.

His father wore a black suit alike to the ones he wears to formal events, it was his hair that was different, tied back in a formal braid, white flowers that were bright enough to rival his silver locks fastened in between the strands.

He remembered how the hairdo swung from east to west as they gracefully moved.

With this memory held deeply within his cold heart, it was important to him that he do something similar when the time he wed came to pass. Though, he didn’t believe that would ever come, as the dragon fury took over his want or need of love, and so, he assumed that this room would be left to catch dust, forever residing inside the home, passed in the hallway as a room nobody ventured.

Some unlikely circumstances led him to the present.

While nobody but themselves and the musicians were there to witness the measly ceremony [a simple signing of a document if you please], it still rang comfortability and intimate themes. He was content of the way it was, and that was what he found all that mattered.

It was the magician first to pull away from their dance, appearing quite sophisticated and handsome in his fit. It had taken a lot of convincing from Illumi’s end to stop the male from wearing his horrific makeup or clothing. For the most part he was able to get him to bend to his words, solely apart from the hair, which still was gelled and slicked up into its usual look.

He wore his typical mischievous smirk, one that distracted from the foxlike male’s hand dipping into the frontal pocket of his deep crimson suit [Illumi wasn’t able to coax him into a regular colour]. He fished out a black ring, presenting it in the assassin’s pupil-less gaze, which fitted to it immediately.

It was just a regular black band, the first glance would catch, but upon further inspection the silver scripture inside of the ring was seen, some cursive letters welded into the expensive metal.

‘Ce dragon est à moi’

Illumi gave two blinks after reading it, looking up to Hisoka questioningly. “What does it mean?”

The taller of the two would dismissively shrug, gaze moving further to the side, resting on a singular potted plant that the couple decided to place as a sort of decoration. “It means, you’re as angry as a dragon just after you wake up, my dear.” The words came out of his mouth quickly, his lips curling further up in his smirk. No other speech exchanged, he just simply slipped the dark ring onto Illumi’s left hand.

Illumi scoffed quietly, only watching as the male slipped it on. “I find that hard to believe.”


End file.
